RP story: Baroness's Slumber Party
by ThePhantomBaroness
Summary: You get a mysterious call on your phone and it's none other than Baroness! She invites you to a sleepover with her gang!


You get a call on your phone, you pick up and say "Hello?"

**Baroness: Hey there Reader!**

You: Who is this?

**Baroness: I'm, the writer of the Legends of Minecraftia! You know that story you read in the Minecraft section that nobody likes?**

You: Uhm..Who?

**Baroness: Never mind, anyway I'm inviting you to a slumber party!**

You: No thanks...

I suddenly teleport into your room and grab your arm.

**Baroness: To bad!**

You: LET MEH GO

**Baroness: NOPE**

Baroness procedes to teleport you to her house. You hold your head dizzily and fall backward.

**Baroness: Sorry, I guess someone who doesn't have a particular writer's powers doesn't have the guts for teleporting!**

**Baroness helps you up, and you go inside the small cabin and gasp to see so many people there.**

**Baroness: Please stay! :3**

You look at her pleading face and sigh.

You: I don't have a choice do I?

**Baroness: Nope!**

You walk into a room with very few readers who have actually read Baroness's creations.

Baroness show's you a group of characters at the corner of the room. You start getting anxious and wanting to disappear.

Face it, your an introvert with no friends, so you go online to make some because people think you're weird and childish for doing things you love, I know that feeling well T-T. Tough break

_Ender man with sky blue eyes, with a red shirt and darker blue skirt with a blue rose flower crown: Oh, Hello!_ I'm_ Avery!_

Avery greets you warmly and introduces her friends.

_Avery: This is Zack!_

You try to talk, but for some reason, you can't make a sound! And realize all the other readers are opening their mouths to speak too.

**Baroness: Sorry guys, if I have too many opinions, this place may explode!**

You all look at me in mute horror.

Zack: Baroness, seriously!? You don't want to do the work

**Baroness: T-T I do homework and make dinner, plus clean the kitchen and take care of my little brothers and sisters, you think I got time for Dat!?**

Zack: Baroness, we all know you don't have much of a life, so stop.

**Baroness: *Cry* I know, but I try and help out my family, so I think I do.**

You walk over to Baroness and console her, while not making a sound you hug her.

**Baroness :3 thanks Reader**

You nod and release your hug.

_A girl with purple hair and violet eyes, who also looks like an assassin and, plus who looks like shes deadly: NO AVERY I AM NOT DOING THIS FNKABNKMRG VKMAFOBGOAJ NH_

_Avery: Aww come on Vi! Please? Greet the readers!_

_Violet: Fine, Wassup... Happy?_

_Avery: Immensely_

**Baroness: I** _got_** another surprise, and who is the antagonist in the story, Entity 303!**

Baroness pulls a chair with a guy in a white cloak with glowing red eyes, who looks somewhat angry.

**Baroness: I had to hunt him down and tye him to the chair so he wouldn't escape.**

_**303: And your gonna pay... **_He growls.

**Baroness: You are gonna behave and not try to enslave the entire race of readers right here?**

_**303:**_** Fine****...**

**Baroness unties him, and he rubs his wrists and glares at her.**

_**303: As you know Readers, I am Entity 303, and I promised I wouldn't harm you in any way...**_

**Baroness nods in satisfaction and leaves the room for a minute.**

_Avery: Hewo readers! While Baroness is away for the time being let's play a game :D_

Zack: Please don't be truth or dare...

_Avery: Its truth or dare!_

Zack face palms and Avery gathers everyone in a circle.

_Avery: Okay I'll go first. Za-_

Somebody opens the kitchen door and carrying some cookies.

_Avery: Oh! Charlotte do_ you_ want to join us in the game Truth or Dare?_

**_Charlotte: Okay :D_**

Everyone takes a cookie, and Avery ask Zack T or D

Zack: Dare

_Avery looks at him evilly._

_Avery: I dare you to hug your crush._

Zack looks petrified, he blushes a deep blue color and gets up and hugs Charlotte.

Charlotte also blushes the same blue color and smiles a bit.

You smile thinking how sweet that looked.

Zack: O-Okay Reader 1 Tor D?

The readers look at each other, Zack roles his eyes and points to you

Zack: your reader 1

You shake your head and point to your mouth

Zack nods in understanding and hands you a pencil and paper.

You write truth.

Zack: What do you think of us :D

Suddenly you hear footsteps walking towards you. You turn around and see Baroness looking at you guys.

(Tell me what you think about my characters in the comment section :D)

**Baroness: Readers, before you kill my friend, say hello to Sassy the creeper.**

A Creeper peers out from behind Baroness and the readers look at her in fear. The creeper hides behind Baroness, quite shy.

**Baroness: Shes a cinnamon roll, so any of you hurt her "**Baroness takes out her crossbow and points it around the room"** There will be consequences.**

A few of you back up a step, but you hug the shy creeper, and Sassy smiles kawaiily

_Sassy: O-oh, h-hello..._

**Baroness: I made all of them mute because I don't want to accidentally explode this story :P But they can put their opinions in the comments!**

_Avery: Baroness! Stop begging them in a passive aggressive way!_

**Baroness: *Whimper* Okay...**

You look at Charlotte as she brings in rolls of sleeping bags and Zack helps her carry some.

**_Charlotte: Okay readers, Heres some sleeping bags, There's pink, white, gray red, blue and purple._**

_Violet: Welp, I'm off to bed, Cya!_ Violet exits the room, and Baroness looks at all of you with a smile on her face.

**Baroness: Okay entity is going to guard the house against Mob Hunters, so you guys are safe.**

All the readers look at you uneasily. Baroness frowns as she realizes you guys weren't worried in the first place.

**Baroness: Would it make you feel better if I bring in hot cocoa and sleep in here?**

All of you nod, excited by the offer of hot chocolate.

**Convenient time skip**

**Baroness: Alright let's watch a movie!**

Entity 303 tries to leave. Baroness catches him and silently threatens to tie him in a chair again, to which he mutters a fine.

**Baroness: Alright everyone le- whats wrong Sassafras?**

Sassy whimpers and everyone sees that she spilled her cocoa. It must be hard when you don't have hands.

You silently offer her your cocoa which she shyly accepts and feels terrible for having to take your cocoa. You console her telling her its okay and help her take sips of the rich chocolatey goodness.

You all decide to watch Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs, Avery's favorite, and then head to bed after the movie. Since creepers don't lie down, you wrap a warm blanket around Sassy and rest on the (C/c) sleeping bag.

**Another conv-**_ Avery: BARONESS NO I NEED MEH BEAUTY SLEEP _**Baroness: Okay fine jeez.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Avery: Fine..._

**Baroness: YAY, Convenient time skip!**

You wake with the feeling of well sleptinesss which I haven't felt since I turned 14 T-T

**Baroness: Hey reader you up?**

You nod your head and look around and realize all the other readers were gone!

Baroness frowns like she's about to cry

**Baroness: Everyone left while they thought I was asleep, I wasn't, and I watched them go out the door...**

You hug her, which she appreciates, and head to a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pop tarts :D

After breakfast, everyone came to say goodbye they all hugged, or in Zack's case, cause Entity helped the players escape, shook hands. I walked you out the door then stopped before teleporting.

**Baroness: Thank you reader for sticking around, while the others didn't it means a lot when someone appreciates something I have done.**

You smile as if saying no problem. Baroness grabs your hand, a little more gently then last time and then teleports you to your house. You: thanks Baroness I had a great time!

**Baroness: I'm glad you did :3 Bai! **

**She teleports outta the room, and you think you will comment and fav-**_ Avery: BARONESS, STOP BEGGING_

**Baroness: Sorry reader! Bai!**

***Eats poptart and drinks cocoa while looking at memes on the internet***

** Okay, people, I made this so you can get to know me better and some of my characters! If you want you can comment and stuff, I really would appreciate it! Also, the reason I made some of the readers leave and you are still there is because when I stopped writing Fnaf most of my readers left. But I knew someone wants me to keep going and wants to see my work! This a thank you to the readers that stayed, even if you didn't really know me a whole lot, I appreciate all of you!  
ThePhantomBaroness  
**


End file.
